In a conventional media player appliance, various applications are displayed on a display screen. Given the boom in digital video, music, and other content a large number of applications may be displayed. However, the user may only use a limited number of applications most of the time. This may be problematic if there are a large number of applications. In such a case, the user may be unable to easily locate and start a desired application.